Visions of the Summers of our Pasts
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: 10 years after the war, a failed rescue, a fight with the other pilots and Duo is gone. But while time has moved on and the world has changed one thing remains the same. I loved them too much to put up with their bullshit delusions. Duo Maxwell
1. Chapter 1

Title: Visions of the summers of our pasts

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 1:_** Cychwyniad**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world and a desire to enjoy the world. This makes it hard to plan the day.

Elwyn Brooks White

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You did what?!" The voice shrieked over the phone.

Une winced. "He's fine; his wounds weren't nearly as bad as they could have been according to the agents he was working with."

"Then why the fuck is he in the hospital and why the hell are you calling me!?" The voice was steadily rising in pitch.

"Because I thought you had the right to know and I know you two talk every Friday night, since he's in the hospital he probably won't be able to call and I wanted to let you know, personally, not to worry."

"Yeah, because you calling and telling me he's in the hospital isn't going to worry me! How the hell did he get injured anyway?"

Une bit her lip. "Well, I wasn't there-"

"Obviously!"

"But the agents who were said that he changed plans in the middle of the operation and the agents backing him up didn't react in time."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because they didn't know what he was doing…"

She could here him sputtering at the other end of the phone. "I thought you said he was with well trained agents who could handle working with him!"

"He was! They are excellent agents with stellar records."

Une eyed the group facing her over her desk.

Heero Yuy.

Quatre Winner.

Trowa Barton.

Wufei Chang.

Zechs Merquise slash Milliardo Peacecraft.

Treize Krushrenada.

None of them looked happy, actually they looked rather insulted. Not surprising.

She gave a nervous smile, glancing at Noin and Sally out of the corner of her eye. The other two women gave her the same look back and shrugged helplessly.

"Who?"

Une snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Who? Who were the agents he was with?"

"Uhh…." Une trailed off.

"Well?" He was getting impatient.

"I'm sure the agents with him did everything possible to-"

"Obviously they didn't."

"Agents Yu-" She cut herself off and cursed mentally.

"YUY!?!??!!!"

"Look-"

"Are you insane!? I told you specifically _not_ to pair him with Yuy!"

"It wasn't just Yuy-"

"WHAT!? Who else was there?"

"…." Une paused.

"GAHH! You didn't?"

"I had no choice; there was no other available back up!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM WORK WITH THEM!!!"

"I-"

"I told you it would never work! They're styles are too different!"

"I know, I'm sorry but I had no choice. No one else was available and if we held off we would have lost him!"

"HE WAS MY BEST!!!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Forget it!"

"What?" A feeling of dread crept up Une's spin.

"I'm coming to Earth."

Oh dear god help them all.

The god of death was coming to Earth to collect.

"Shit."

* * *

….diwedd….


	2. Cwrddyd

Title: Visions of the Summers of Our Pasts

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 2: _**Cwrddyd**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Life is a mixed blessing, which we vainly try to unmix.

Mignon McLaughlin, _The Second Neurotic's Notebook_, 1966

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Preventers HQ**

Une walked through the halls of the Preventers main headquarters in Sanc, buried in files and wondering why she wasn't looking at a hospital bill for Agent Jason who'd been injured on the mission with the Gundam Pilots.

They'd said he'd been seriously injured and required immediate surgery but so far she hadn't heard anything other then what they'd told her.

She frowned. She'd called Jason's training agent, a close personal friend of hers to let him know what happened and it had not been pleasant.

The kid had better be two steps away from dead, Une thought, for them to take things into their own hands like that.

She only allowed one person in Preventers to take those kinds of liberties in any kind of situation and he wasn't on Earth at the moment.

She sighed and headed toward the elevators; waiting impatiently for the doors to open.

When they did and she looked up and smiled at the young agent stepping off the elevator. Agent Jason nodded to her in return as he stepped off the elevator.

Agent Jason who looked none the worse for wear.

Une frowned.

Agent Jason who smiled and looked up at her cheerfully from under dark brown bangs.

"Lady Une, what's up? I just came by to grab my bag before I head home."

Une stared at him blankly for a moment. "Uh…"

Agent Jason gave her a confused look and shifted nervously.

Une frowned. "How are you feeling Agent Jason?" She asked as things began to come together.

"Fine. Why?"

"They released you from the hospital?"

He frowned. "Uh, I was never at the hospital." The young agent's eyes widened as Une's eye started twitching.

"Really?" Une voice took on a decidedly cold edge and Agent Jason paled.

He swallowed and nodded. Stepping aside quickly when she stormed onto the elevator.

He could smell blood in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sanc Hospital**

Heero sat calmly in the stark white hospital room. The others were standing around. All dressed in Preventer uniforms, looking calm and professional and hiding the turmoil that had brought about this meeting.

Quatre stood by the window, they were only on the second floor, and if Duo used the front entrance he'd be able to see him.

That is, if he recognized him.

It had been a long time, almost ten years.

Since then.

Since the fight.

Quatre shuddered. He could still remember that horrible fight.

The horrible, stupid fight. Quatre glanced around the room, eyeing the others. Out of all of them, Heero was the one most vested in that fight, he'd been the one who'd called Duo out on his mistake and plainly put it that the botched rescue mission and dead hostage were Duo's fault. And while Trowa and Wufei had been quick to agree, they hadn't been nearly as vocal about the situation as Heero had been. Duo's jokes about Heero finally talking and opening up hadn't calmed the Japanese pilot's temper at all and the fact that he'd been making jokes at a time like that had only alienated the other pilots more.

But Quatre was different.

Quatre who was pretty sure that Duo had had some profound reason that none of them could figure out for fucking up the mission. He'd been blatantly obvious that it had been on purpose.

Well, it was more accurate to say he prayed that Duo had some profound reason.

But still, it had nagged at Quatre for almost ten years and it was the only reason he'd agreed to this plan. Personally he didn't think ambushing Duo was going to work but he'd been out voted and refused to stay out of it.

He sighed and looked around.

Trowa was standing quietly to his left, eyes on the door, calm expression on his face.

Wufei was standing next to the bed, resting his hip against the metal rail, face blank.

Trieze and Zechs were leaning against the wall, off to the side. Planning on staying out of the discussion, they'd only come to insure that no one killed each other.

And Heero. Heero sat in the middle of the room, in an uncomfortable hospital chair and stared at his hands.

Quatre didn't need his empathetic abilities to tell that Heero had some mixed emotions over what had happened ten years ago. And 'some' and 'mixed' where understatements from what he was picking up.

He sighed and wondered, how the hell had things come to this?

They should have gone after him, all those years ago, they shouldn't have let him walk out of the house with nothing but 'Later' and a wave.

They should have grabbed him and tied him to the chair when he tried to resist and told him that he was one of them, always would be, even if he made the occasional mistake.

But they'd been too stubborn. Too foolish.

And Quatre couldn't help but think they deserved their doubts and insecurities.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Duo sighed as he stepped off the elevator hospital on the second floor. Preventer Agent Aizen Jason was listed in room 2134. He checked the guide on the wall and headed down the hall.

It had been almost 10 years since he'd set foot in the Sanc Kingdom, preferring to spend the last 10 years in space and on L2. He hadn't seen anyone from Preventers out side of the team on L2 since he'd left Earth and he'd gone out of his way to stay out of their way and out of politics.

He was happy with his garage and his students and more then content to spend the rest of his life there.

But of course things never worked out the way you wanted them too. The first student he'd passed had joined the Sanc Preventers and gotten shot on assignment with the other Gundam Pilots. After he'd specifically warned Une not to let him work with them.

God and things had been going so good too.

God hated him. That was the only way to explain this, he hated him. And the feeling was pretty mutual at the moment.

"Always, always stick with Shinigami," Duo muttered under his breath, stomping through the hallway. Several nurses scurried out of the way due to the thunder cloud over the braided man's head. "Goddamn bad luck…" he stopped in front of room 2134 and took a deep breath, then frowned.

He squinted, looking through the window. The curtains were pulled but the sunlight from the outside windows cast the room in shadows, revealing several people scattered around the room and no one in the hospital bed.

Duo frowned, who the hell-wait, one, two, three, five, six-god-fucking-dammit!

It was them!

Those tricky bastards.

There were six people in the room, which mean Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei plus Zechs and Trieze, no Jason which meant he probably wasn't injured as bad as he'd heard, but that led to the question of why Une had lied.

Duo knew the woman well enough to know that she wouldn't have lied unless she thought it was absolutely necessary and if she needed him on Earth that badly he would have come. Which led to suspicions that Une had been lied to as well.

Damn but Heero and the others were just racking them up today.

He spun on his heel to leave and stopped mid step.

Why?

It had been ten years, why try to contact him now?

He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and punched in speed dial seven. The phone picked up halfway through the first ring.

"I didn't know. I only found out five minutes ago and I've been trying find out what's going on."

"And?" Duo glanced back through the window to make sure they were still there and to make sure none of them had noticed him.

"And nothing, this is either completely out of the blue caused by something in their personal lives or something to do with the case they just closed."

"Is there any way they could have known I trained Aizen?"

"No, I fabricated his entire personnel file. The only thing that's real is his last name and it's so common I would have found out what they were doing before they found out anything."

"Damn."

"Is there anything special about the date April 20th?"

Duo paused. "Hitler's birthday. Bunch of massacres."

"Anything more up to date."

Sarcasm lovely. "Um, oh wait, I think that might have been the day we had the big fight. Right before I left."

"Hmmm."

"Why?"

"It was doodled all over their notepads."

"You went through their desks?"

Une snorted. "They work for me and I was not democratically elected. As far as they're concerned anything in that building is mine."

Duo snorted. "Nice to see you're still such a freedom fighter."

"I could say the same for you."

"Whatever, have you seen Aizen?"

"Yes, he's fine, tired and a bit bruised but that's it. He went home."

Duo bit his lip and checked the window again. "Alright."

"What are you going to do?"

He frowned.

"Alright, call me when its over, you can stay at my place."

"Alright, I talk to you soon."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, right, not with the ways things are going for me lately."

Une snorted and hung up. Turning off the causeway and heading home.

She should probably get her first aid kit out too, just in case.

* * *

…diwedd…

Yeah, I don't think I like this chapter, but it's necessary. The next one will be better.


	3. Te

Title: Visions of the summers of our pasts

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 3: Te

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

If A equals success, then the formula is: A X + Y + Z, where X is work, Y is play, and Z is keep your mouth shut.

Albert Einstein

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lady Une's Sanc Apartment

Une's eye twitched as she took in the figure in her doorway.

Duo Maxwell physically looked none the worse for wear considering the meeting he'd just come from, but mentally, she could tell from the look on his face, he was exhausted. Drained and depressed, eyes glinting-and holy fuck if he started crying heads were gonna role.

She moved aside and let him in, closing and locking the door behind him before moving to the kitchen to make tea. In the background she heard her bathroom door close and decided to take her time, he'd be a while.

She ignored the muffled words coming through the door of a bathroom as she moved to her room to changed.

One thing that never changed about Duo was his faith. He may not have believed in God during the war, but that didn't mean he didn't acknowledge he existed. The muffled prayer was proof enough of that and now more then ever Duo had something to pray for and he'd done so with renewed fervor.

Une could barley comprehend the kind of faith it took to believe in someone or something you couldn't see or prove existed.

Let alone as whole heartedly as Duo did.

…Although, Duo had claimed to be a god himself his entire life so it might have come easier to him then to most.

She headed back to the kitchen to wait. Maybe she'd get out some of those fancy chocolates she kept hidden above the refrigerator. They always cheered her up.

By the time he came out, she'd made tea, debated and decided no chocolates, changed into her pajamas, lit the fireplace, and had been waiting impatiently for fifteen minutes.

Why did she always end up being the one to deal with these things?

Duo walked or rather stalked out of the bathroom and dropped without preamble onto the couch, limbs flung everywhere at once. He could have passed as an octopus. Une sat next to him, curling her legs under her and sipping tea from a cup of bone china. She handed one to Duo and refilled it when he downed the whole thing in one gulp.

"Well?"

Duo laid back, his body relaxing into the fluffy pillows. He glanced at her through half lidded eyes. "You don't want to know," he groaned.

"Tell me." Une demanded. If there was anything she knew about Duo Maxwell was that if he didn't want to talk he wouldn't until you dragged it out of him.

"Demanding aren't you?" Duo snorted.

"Une glared.

Duo gave up. "Well, it kinda went like this…."

- I went in -

- pretended to be shocked when I saw them (damn good acting if I do say so myself) -

- socked Heero (total impulse, and damn his head must be made out of gundanium or one of your Christmas fruit cakes cause it hurt like a-ow!) –

- anyway barely managed to dodge getting hit back (thank god for 'let's-talk-about-this-Treize) -

- kissed Quatre (that didn't go over well) -

- ended up kissing Wufei totally by accident (though it did piss him off royally and turn him red as a tomato heh) -

- tried to kiss Zechs, who flipped out like a virgin on her first date (the man's actually rather shy believe it or not, don't tell Noin though, she'll kill me) -

- screamed at Heero, Trowa, and Wufei about the weather (they seemed rather confused, guess they're still not that good with normal conversation) -

- ignored them for about ten minutes 'cause they ignored me when I was talking politly about the weather (which _really_ pissed them off) -

- got slapped (and I mean a girly slapped not manly slapped) by Treize (Ow, hey!) -

- some more yelling (they were all talking at once so I couldn't really understand them, that and I wasn't really paying attention 'cause this really hot red headed nurse walked by right then…ur anyway…) -

- Quatre lectured me (And I mean lectured me! In the middle of my shouting match with Heero and Wufei!) -

- another twenty minutes of half way decent conversation

- and…

…I bailed.

Out the window…

…It was only the second floor…

…No one got hurt, though Quatre might have had a tiny little panic attack, but just a tiny one….

…ur, Une?...

OOWWW!"

* * *

…diwedd…

I apologize for the shortness and about not writing the actual seen where the Duo confronts the others. I had to rush this because I have to go somewhere this weekend and I have to get ready now. However the next chapter will have said scene in it and will hopefully be up sometime next week as soon as possible.

As always Reviews help, I'd love to see some when I get back.


	4. Golygiad

Title: Visions of the summers of our pasts

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 4: Golygiad

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh.

George Bernard Shaw, _The Doctor's Dilemma_, 1906

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanc Hospital

There are some things in this world no one, no matter how bad their crimes, should have to deal with. This, going against six Gundam pilot level people, four of whom were ex-Gundam pilots, was one of them.

Duo stared at the door hard after slipping his cell phone back into his pocket. Gathering his courage, placing a look of shock on his face, he opened the door, and stepped inside the stark white hospital room.

Quatre's P.O.V.

Quatre turned as the hospital door opened.

My god he looks exactly the same as when he left. He hasn't changed at all.

"Duo."

Wait, yes he has. That smile…it's different…there's something wrong. That smile, I've never seen it on Duo before but I have seen it somewhere, but where? But at least he's smiling at all, I didn't think he would after finding out we'd tricked him.

I took a step forward, but Heero stood and stepped in front of Duo. I knew this wasn't going to end well. So far Duo hadn't acknowledge anyone in the room but Heero. Duo with that kind of single mindedness is never a good thing.

"Duo-" Oh no! "Duo!"

He punched him! Duo punched Heero. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…this has never ended well and there's no way its going to changed now. Duo's ducking like he expects Heero to hit him back, which considering that's what always happens isn't uncalled for. But I don't think Heero's actually going to do it!...I hope.

Yes he is.

"Alright, lets talk about this before we start killing each other!"

Thank god for Trieze.

Heero's P.O.V.

HE HIT ME!

THE BASTARD UP AND LEAVES ME FOR TEN YEARS AND THE FIRST THING HE DOES IS HIT ME!

THAT SON OF A BITCH!

I can't believe he did that?! What the fuck's his problem!?

"Duo!" And now Quatre's trying play the peacekeeper again. Well not this time! This time he's going to get what he deserves! He's going to sit and listen if I have to tie him to the goddamn chair! And this time I'll tie knots he can't undo-WHATTHEELL!? HE-HE-H

Wufei's P.O.V.

GGGGYYYAAAHHH! TH-THAT IDIOT! THE INJUSTICE!

HE KISSED QUATRE!!

"Maxwell!! What the hell are you doing?"

H-he-he-Gggyyyaaaahhhh!!!!

Zechs' P.O.V.

Wow, I didn't know Quatre could blush that red, or Wufei for that matter. And he's not even the one Duo kissed.

Treize's P.O.V.

Wow, I knew he was the friendliest of the five but this is kind of ridiculous.

Duo's P.O.V.

Oh, crap that was not a good idea!

"Maxwell, what the hell are you doing?!"

Damn, Wufei's loud, and red.

"What, you want a welcome back kiss too?"

I grabbed for him but he ran away quicker then I would have thought possible, but this is me we're talking about. I'm probably the quickest, was the quickest anyway, I caught, of course the reverse force brought him falling right towards me and….opps….

RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

Heero's P.O.V.

What the hell? Now he's kissing Wufei?! What the fuck is wrong with him?

Trowa's P.O.V.

Well, he's certainly can't run away from Wufei fast enough.

"Duo…"

Heero's P.O.V.

I keep my voice calm, we tricked him, he has a reason to be upset.

Zechs's P.O.V.

"Duo we just want to talk."

"Why you want a kiss too? Pucker up!"

GYAAAHH!

"….Alright, alright, jeesh, talk."

Quatre's P.O.V.

Well, at least he's not trying to kiss me anymore…just everybody else. He seems to have calmed down.

"10, years ago-"

Everyone but Duo's P.O.V.

Well that was the wrong thing to say.

Zechs' P.O.V.

He looks pissed. I've never seen him like this.

"They're reopening the Jones kidnapping, everyone involved is under investigation because Relena is trying to abolish Sanc's death penalty."

Trieze's P.O.V.

Well, he obviously doesn't agree with that.

"So, all the people who were convicted and sentenced to execution are having their cases brought up on review. They need you to answer questions."

Heero's P.O.V.

As I finished its easy to tell that I should have put it another way or just played dumb and let him find out on his own.

Silence.

"Well, the weather's nice down here isn't it? It's always the same up there on the colony, you have to file a paper request for rain or winds over five miles an hour."

Wufei's P.O.V.

He's not taking this seriously. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL.HIM.

Trieze's P.O.V.

What the hell is he blabbering about now? Maybe he hit his head in the elevator or something.

"Duo…"

"And when you finally do get them to make it rain the rain's always a funny color and turns your hair green if its bleached-OWW!"

Well, that oughta do it. Now he's back to his senses.

Zechs P.O.V.

Wow, I can't believe Trieze just slapped him.

Trowa's P.O.V.

Damn, this isn't going how we planned it. Wufei's about to snap.

"This is serious, Duo-Stop checking out the nurse!!"

"We're trying to talk to you!"

"Pay attention Maxwell!"

"Everybody, quiet!"

Everybody but Duo and Quatre's P.O.V.

Finally! Quatre will talk some sense into him.

"You could lose your job or be put under investigation by the IA branch, Duo."

Duo blinked.

"This is probably the worst treat you've faced since the war." Zechs put in.

Wufei's P.O.V.

Thank you Zechs! That should calm him down.

"Right."

Heero's P.O.V

THAT'S HIS REACTION!? His life as he knows it is about to end and that's his reaction?!

"Duo. This is not a joke."

Trieze's P.O.V.

Well, this is not going well. And something is off. Duo doesn't seem half as surprised as he should.

Quatre's P.O.V.

Why is looking at us like that? He looks like he doesn't believe us.

"Is that why you tricked me into coming down here?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least your honest about it now….even though it's after the fact."

"We didn't think you'd come other wise."

"Gee, I wonder what gave you that idea. Look, forget it, thanks for the heads up but I gotta go."

Duo's P.O.V.

Let's see, door…window….Heero's in front of the door…so…window!

One, two, jump.

YEHAW!

Hmm, Quat didn't look very good there for a second.

Quatre's P.O.V.

What the hell!? There's a door, why the hell is he jumping out the window!

…diwedd…

Sorry, this took me so long, I was on an archeaology dig with out a computer ad I just got back!


	5. Diwethaf

Title: Visions of the summers of our pasts

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 5: Diwethaf

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't.

Erica Jong

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Next Day Preventers

Heero and the others sat at their desks, heads down, faces buried in paperwork. The IA investigation was in full swing and everyone was feeling the back lash. The IA investigator had been screaming for Duo all morning but so far the braided pilot had yet to appear and Heero was sorely tempted to shot him the next time he saw him.

IA Investigator Boyd walked into the office floor the pilots and their teams used and looked around. "Agent Maxwell still isn't here?"

It was Wufei who answered. "No."

Boyd's eyes narrowed. "You do realize that if he doesn't show up it will reflect rather badly on all of you?"

"We're well aware of that Investigator Boyd," Wufei growled and the tension in the air grew when Natalia walked in, sanding quietly next to Quatre's desk.

Boyd glanced at her then turned his attention to Heero. "I suggest you find Agent Maxwell immediately, Agent Yuy or suffer the consequences."

"We don't even know if he's still an agent," Heero argued only to be cut off be a cheerful voice.

"Now I don't know but to me that sounded like a threat. And last time I check that was illegal."

"Duo!"

Everyone turned. Duo stood, arms crossed, behind Boyd, head cocked to the side a smile playing on his lips. He was dressed in his customary black, and Heero was pretty sure more than one woman in the room took a sharp breath. Baggy black cargo pants, a tight black tee-shirt, black boots, stylish black trench coat, and black shades covering his eyes.

Boyd disliked him on sight. "Agent Maxwell?"

"Not an agent anymore."

"WHAT?" Wufei's outraged roar made everyone jump.

"When the hell were you planning on mentioning that?" Trieze seethed.

Duo's face was a mask of innocence. "Well, gee, I thought it was kind of obvious, it's not like I've been here in 10 years. Most employers' give up after 10 hours."

"Please be serious Agent Maxwell," Boyd sounded like he was talking to a child.

"I just told you I'm not an agent anymore," Duo repeated.

"For the purpose of this case, you've been reinstated." Boyd said sharply, pulling a Preventer Badge out of his pocket and holding it out.

"Wait a minute," Quatre jumped up. "Why weren't we told about any of this?"

Boyd glanced at the blond. "It's not your concern Agent Winner."

Trowa's eyes narrowed and Wufei and Heero seethed. Trieze and Zechs both stood.

"I think you ought to explain it to us now, Investigator Boyd," Heero growled.

Boyd's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to explain anything to you Agent Yuy."

"Maybe not him," everyone turned to look at a very confident Duo. "But you do have to explain it to Bambi."

"Huh?" Now they all looked confused.

"This isn't the time for jokes Duo," Wufei snapped.

"What joke?" Duo looked confused.

Heero fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Bambi."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "What's funny about her?"

"Her who?" Trowa asked.

"Bambi!"

"Maxwell…" Wufei growled.

Dup looked perplex and glanced over his shoulder. "Is there a joke about your name that I missed?"

The well dressed brown haired woman shook her head.

Duo turned back to Boyd. "Sorry, we must've missed the joke."

Boyd twitched. "And who is she?" His smile was slightly creepy and Duo raised an eyebrow.

"She's my lawyer."

And just like that the room went silent and Boyd's eyes lit up. Only guilty men needed lawyers ran through his head seconds before it hit everyone else.

"Your lawyer?" Boyd repeated with a sickly sweet smile.

Duo laced his fingers together behind his head and nodded with a smile. His lawyer, Bambi stepped in front of him and handed Boyd a stack of papers. He took them, read the first page and paled.

"You can't do this," he looked up eyes wide.

Bambi's face stayed carefully blank, Duo smirked.

"Yes I can. He's no longer an agent, hasn't even been on Earth in 10 years, and wasn't the lead agent on the case. Not to mention forcing someone back into a job that requires Top Secret clearance is illegal." She sounded calm, cocky, and smug all at the same time as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Boyd sputtered. "But this is for all of them."

"Yes, and all the legal reasons are listed on page three."

"You have to have-"

"Page six."

"There are requirements-"

"Page seven."

Boyd opened his mouth but Bambi answered before he could speak.

"Page ten."

Boyd sputtered. Bambi rolled her eyes.

"Give it up now, Investigator Boyd I am much better at this then anyone you know so even if you manage to take your ridiculous excuse for a case to court I'll have it kicked out before the judge can sit in his chair."

Jaws dropped, Duo laughed and turned on his heel, heading toward the elevator.

"Agent Maxwell, wait-where are you going?" Boyd demanded.

Duo stepped inside the elevator and waved.

Bambi stepped sideways and blocked Boyd's view of Duo completely, a small but confident smile on her lips.

Duo spoke once as the elevator doors closed. "Be back on L2 on April 23 Bambi. One day late cause you came in on your vacation."

"Yes, sir. Mr. Maxwell." She sounded cheerful and didn't even turn.

The elevator doors closed.

"Okay, what just happened?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L2 Preventer's Space and Training HQ

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Duo nodded his head to the music on his IPOD as he walked into the Preventer's HQ and Training Facility on L2.

Nicky Shinji, the agent who had picked him up at the airport, walked a step behind him, looking slightly amused at his boss's antics.

The other agents stepped out of the way and they made it up to the top floor without being bothered.

The top floor was dominated by the nearly 3000 sq ft office and the 500 sq ft waiting room. Duo's secretary, Trisha, the most efficient woman in the universe, sat at her desk typing. She glanced up briefly as they breezed past, muttering a 'welcome back sir' to Duo, who didn't hear her over the music, though she didn't seem to care.

The giant oak doors slammed shut and Duo dropped into his chair with a content sigh. "It's good to be back."

Nicky smirked, everyone knew Duo hated leaving L2 and only went when he absolutely had to. "Yes sir."

"You can go Nicky," Duo waved him out as he flipped up his laptop.

Nicky nodded and left, passing Trisha as she entered.

Duo glanced up when his secretary stood quietly in front of his desk. "Yes Trisha?"

"You have a budget meeting in two hours with Commander Catalonia."

Duo groaned.

"You have a late afternoon meeting with Senator Graham and his assistant at 3:45."

Duo shook his head. "Least that one'll be interesting."

"You need to turn in the Clinon files by five and Team Six needs you to sign off on their surveillance request for tonight."

"Which case is that?"

"The Robson case."

"Hmm."

"Also you promised Kentaro and Sayaka that you would be home early tonight to help them surprise Trelia."

"Right."

"You also said to remind you to pick up milk."

Duo blanched. "Almost forgot about that."

Trisha raised an eyebrow, "I thought as much sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Preventer HQ Sanc

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une sat at her desk, calmly looking over paperwork. Though she'd missed the fiasco with Investigator Boyd she'd heard firsthand accounts from at least a dozen different people. Leave it to Duo to find a way to break the law legally. And in front of a dozen witnesses.

Une pointedly refused to look up when Quatre cleared his throat. They'd ben sitting in her office for the past three hours trying to find out where Duo was and Une didn't plan on giving in anytime soon.

Though she wondered why now.

After ten years, why now when Duo was least likely to want to see them.

"Lady Une…"

"I am not giving you his number, his address, his contacts, or his e-mail."

Heero growled.

Une's head snapped up, eyes blazing. "Don't growl at me, Agent Yuy," she snarled and was pleased when everyone in the room flinched. "Duo has his own life now that does not include any of you. No matter how pissed off you are, which given the situation is a little misplaced."

Heero stood. "What is he hiding?"

Une blinked. "Excuse me?"

"What is he hiding?"

"Where is he hiding?" Wufei corrected.

Une kept a sinister smirk off her face with an extreme amount of effort. "L2."

The others stood, Quatre approaching her desk. She raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped.

"Thank you, Lady Une."

Une sneered. "Don't thank me, I'll be as screwed as you are when Duo finds out I was the one who told you where he is. And if he gets mad at me, he's damn well going to get pissed at you. Now get out."

Treize opened his mouth to say something but Une's sneer turned to a snarl and she pointed at the door.

"If you're not back in two days you're fired." Was the last thing they heard as they left the office.

And Treize, who was two days away from popping the question to his long time lover, had the sinking feeling there wouldn't be second chances this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as they were out of earshot Une picked up her phone, pressing speed dial 1.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. They're coming. No I didn't, my hand was forced. Yuy practically had a gun on me and I'm not stupid, yes, apologies accepted. It's fine. Alright, be careful. Okay, call me if something happens. Let me know what you find out, I'll keep an eye on things from here. Alright, yes, love you too, goodbye."

…tbc…

Sorry it took so long, it should come faster now.


	6. Amlygu

Title: Visions of the summers of our pasts

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 6:Amlygu 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_You're alive. Do something. The directive in life, the moral imperative was so uncomplicated. It could be expressed in single words, not complete sentences. It sounded like this: Look. Listen. Choose. Act._

_Barbara Hall, A summons to New Orleans, 2000_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Home of Duo and Trelia Maxwell, Sometime residence of Dorothy Catalonia, L2 Upper North Side

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Duo burst through his front door with a loud badly accented "Lucy honey, I'm home!"

Sayaka looked up from the table where she was doing her homework and gave him a long suffering look. "That was so lame dad."

Duo made a face at her and she rolled her eyes. He handed his jacket off to Clair who disappeared off to where ever she disappeared with his coat when he got home and headed for the kitchen.

"Did you get milk?" Sayaka called after him.

"Yep, where's your brother?"

Sayake appeared in the kitchen as Duo put the milk in fridge. Before she could answer a tornado of red and white latched onto Duo's leg.

Sayaka with a blank expression, pointed and said, "There he is."

Duo gave her a look as he reached down and swept his eight year old son up into his arms.

"Here you are!" Duo tossed him up in the air and caught him causing the boy to break out into peals of laughter. "How was school?"

"Boring as usual," Sayaka answered. Duo gave her a sympathetic smile.

Already ahead by four grades and still not being challenged. She was fourteen and in college classes. Duo was proud to say she got her engineering, science, and mathematical skills from him, her apathy and people skills from both he and her mother, her violent temper, well neither Duo nor Trelia was quick to claim to that one. Dorothy always got a kick out of it.

Kentaro didn't answer, just buried his face in Duo shoulder. Duo dropped a kiss on his head while glancing at Sayaka. Defiantly the tougher of the two, despite the age difference, Sayaka looked out for her little brother, whose red eyes, white hair, and quiet personality made him a target for bullies. Sayaka took self defense and martial arts lessons since she could walk and had the fierce personality to back it up. Duo and Trelia were just happy the two children got along. Kentaro adored his older sister and Sayaka doted on her baby brother.

Duo balanced Kentaro on his hip as he moved around the kitchen and pulled a glass down from the cupboard. Sayaka appeared at his side immediately carrying a bottle of aged scotch. It was a tradition between the two of them, Duo always had a glass when he got home from work to relax, Sayaka always poured it. He remembered being in her place for Father Maxwell, well it had been milk then, but still. Duo took a breath and released it, feeling the tension seep out of him.

There was the sound of the front door opening, followed by murmured voices, Clair's sweet melody, and a deeper Gaelic accented voice Duo would recognize anywhere.

Kentaro wriggled out of his arms and ran towards the front room. "Mama!"

Footsteps came closer and Duo looked up to see Trelia walk in, carrying Kentaro, their foreheads pressed together giggling. The bond between the two of them never ceased to amaze Duo, especially since he'd never had that bond with his own mother.

Duo leaned back against the counter, watching Sayaka greet her mother. Trelia's long black hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck with the silver clip Duo had given her for their fifth wedding anniversary. And she was still as graceful and awe inspiring as when he'd met her nearly twenty years ago.

She stepped around the two children to give him a kiss and Duo wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. She pulled back after a moment and licked her lips. "Mmm, scotch?"

Duo smirked and nodded. Trelia smirked back and waited until they heard the two children move to the living room before speaking. "What happened on Earth?"

Not one to mince words or draw things out, Trelia poured herself a glass of scotch and leaned against the counter net to him.

"Just questions about an old case."

"What about Jason?"

"He's fine." Duo saw her eyes narrow in that way they always did when she got angry and he waved a hand. "Its fine, leave it." The last thing he wanted was her meeting the other pilots again. She frowned and waited. "Une called, they're headed this way."

"Why?"

Duo let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "Honestly, I have no idea. This whole thing is out of the blue."

"What's out of the blue?"

Duo and Trelia both looked up when Dorothy spoke. She walked into the kitchen, holding her hand out for a glass of scotch. Duo handed her his.

"Where's Damien?"

"With Sayaka and Kentaro in the living room, Clair is watching them." Dorothy leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen and the three stood in silence for a while.

Looking back Duo doubted he would have been able to predict how things had turned out. Closer to Dorothy then Heero, married to Trelia rather than Hilde, well that one wasn't that surprising, though there had been a few times he'd been worried she was going to marry Quatre. He didn't know whether to be happy they'd broken up or sad, they had seemed pretty damn good together.

Dorothy spoke. "I heard about what happened on Earth." Duo winced. Trelia downed the rest of her glass. "Their plane landed an hour ago, they're checked in at the Hilton."

"Who?"

"All of them, geniuses didn't even change their names."

"So they'll probably be at the hearing tomorrow." Trelia mused.

"Lovely." Duo groaned.

"Have you thought about Une's suggestion?"

"No." Duo glared.

Neither woman was fazed by it. "You should."

"Peacecraft's running that should be good enough."

"Miss Relena is a pacifist and strong willed but she's also naive about the way the world works. Especially behind the scenes. She won't last in the presidency," Dorothy snorted.

"Doesn't mean I will."

"You stand a better chance than she does," Trelia argued.

Duo shifted his weight between his feet. "Regardless, I'm not doing it unless there's no other choice and even then, I'm not doing it."

Both women rolled their eyes.

Duo groaned. He hated it when they doubled teamed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L2 Colony Courthouse

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The L2 Colony Courthouse looked like all the other buildings on L2 old and about to fall apart, like the war was still waging on inside of it. The entire colony was like that, Quatre hated that. L2 was the only colony the pilots didn't like traveling to.

Heero frowned at the crowd of reporters mobbing the front entrance.

"What's going on?" Trieze murmured, the others shrugged. Wufei snatched a newspaper off a bench.

"Trial." They turned to him. "Serial killer, Preventer's caught him after a two month search, 33 victims. Verdict is supposed to come through today." He said glancing over the front page article.

"Damn," Trowa whispered.

"Does it say what Duo's doing here?" Zechs asked Wufei shook his head. Heero's scowl deepened.

"Wait, something's happening," Quatre spoke and six sets of eyes shot to the doorway of the court house.

The noise from the media rose as several armed Preventers stepped out immediately clearing a path through the waiting crowd. Seconds later the murder was lead out in chains and stuffed into a prison van which left quickly, but the media barely paid attention, too focused on the Preventers standing at the top of the stairs. Questions flew.

"Commander Maxwell are you happy with the verdict?"

"What is your opinion on the case?"

"Should McNaley have received a harsher punishment?"

"What does this mean for future cases?"

"Mr. Maxwell-"

"Commander as a father what are your thoughts on-"

"Maxwell do you-"

"Commander Maxwell have you made a decision regarding –"

"Mr. Maxwell, there are rumors you will be running for the Presidency, against known candidates Nomance and Relena Peacecraft-Dorlain, are they true?"

And just like that silence settled over the crowd. On the top step Duo sighed.

"As of this moment I am not running for the Presidential seat. As for this case, I believe McNaley got exactly what he deserved within the realm of the law."

"You're a father Mr. Maxwell, your daughter is fourteen, do you think the punishment suits the crime?"

"I think that if it was my daughter I'd hope he got the electric chair."

"Commander Catalonia, there are rumors your Training Institution is planning on accepting applications?"

"Those rumors are false, the Preventer Training Institute is referral only and always will be."

"Do you agree with the outcome of the case Commander Catalonia?"

"Of course."

"Director Maxwell did the courts work to your expectations?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ma'am you have been at the head of the rejuvenation of the criminal justice systems in all the colonies do you think this case shows an improvement?"

"Yes, I do. I think this proves that we are making progress and we will continue to make progress as long we push forward."

"Dose the Preventer Organization as a whole have anything to say about the case?"

Duo stepped forward, voice ringing out over the street. "The Preventer Organization has and always will be an organization for the people. We do not just deal with terrorism and war crimes. Anyone who commits a crime is within our jurisdiction and we will find them and we will see them brought to justice. As long as we have your support we will continue to function and we will continue to make a difference. Thank you."

There was another rise in volume as Duo, Trelia, and Dorothy walked down the steps and slid into a sleek black limo. Before disappearing inside, Duo looked up briefly, locking eyes with Heero from under black sunglasses and smirking before ducking down inside.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and Treize watched in utter shock at the events before them.

"What the hell?!" Wufei breathed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

…tbc…see faster and now the secrets start being revealed. ;)


	7. Atgor

Title: Visions of the summers of our pasts

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 7:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Captain Steven Hiller:** Look, I really don't think they flew 90 billion light years to come down here and start a fight. Get all rowdy.

Independence Day movie

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Earth, Preventer HQ, 3 months later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une sat at her desk, leaning slightly to the left so she could see out into the office space outside her office.

Everything was not running as usual.

The pilots, Zechs, Trieze and the rest of the people they worked closely with in the office, Natalia, White, and several others were too distracted to actually work and if she had the time she would have gone out there and yelled at them. Alas, Duo and company would be arriving shortly. She'd finally get to see her god children again, and she still hadn't told anyone that he was coming.

Back when the war had first ended it had become a tradition for all the preventer bases to come together for war games and celebration on a job well done, the event usually fell around election times just in case something happened. Except that for the past ten years L2 had sent no agents and the other colony HQs had sent few and far between. The only reason they were all coming was because it was preventer's 15 year anniversary.

And she'd ordered them to.

That had been an interesting conversation.

She glanced at her watch.

Time to get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It took her an hour to get everyone ready and waiting on the tarmac. Rows of agents by rank Une at the front, Heero and the others directly behind her. Relena arrived, stepping into place next to Une as the first two shuttles landed. 50 preventer agents, from every colony, stepped off falling into formation with ease.

The third shuttle landed gently, the pilot visible through the window, smoking a cigar and wearing aviator sunglasses gave everyone a two fingered salute and Une had to smother her laughter at LaRue's actions. Cocky flyboy, Duo's most skilled and trusted pilot, and hot, but Une would never admit that out loud. He was the only one besides Duo who flew the former gundam pilot's most beloved ship, the Styx.

It had taken Une a while to get the joke; Sally had had to explain it to her.

More ship than shuttle and more battleship than passenger ship, the Styx was somewhat like Peacemillion, if possible, more smooth, the design sleeker, despite that it was almost 50 bigger than the Peacemillion had been. It launched almost a hundred smaller salvage ships and if, if they ever had mobile suits again, could easily have carried three hundred at a time. She herself had only seen about fifty percent of the ship and most people only saw five, she was a bit too smart to ask what Duo hid in the corners and crevices of a smugglers dream ship.

LaRue landed it with grace and speed, with a final blast from the ground thrusters.

In sync the space agents turned to face the final shuttle, standing ready to salute. Une smiled as the door opened and the stairs unfolded. Watching Duo step off the plane a ten year old with unnatural red eyes and white hair on his hip was a sight. A stunning one given that Duo still always wore black.

Trelia was on his heels. Ethereal and sharp as ever, Sayaka next to her, Dorothy followed a hand on Damian's shoulder, Jean on the boy's other side. Hilde and Erik brought up the rear, Akira and Lilibeth between. Une was ecstatic to notice that Hilde was at least 7 months pregnant.

Another god child.

She cheered, in her head of course.

The space agents saluted as one and Duo, Trelia, and Dorothy returned it the same way. Dressed in Preventer uniforms, medals and badges shining in the sunlight they looked like gods of war among men. An apt description given that they mainly operated in only part of the universe that hadn't improved after the war.

Une could only see Heero out of the corner of her eye and judging from his slack expression she could easily picture the others. She noticed Dorothy look quiet smug as they approached.

"Commander Maxwell."

Duo blinked, looking weary.

Une grinned. "Duo."

Duo relaxed and smirked. "Lady Une, babe," then he dropped a quick kiss on her lips that he had to know would send everyone who hadn't worked with him into shock. And true to form, Une heard someone exclaimed.

"What the hell! He just kissed Lady Une!"

Dup winked with a grin and handed over Kentarou. Une balanced him on her hip easily and grinned at the nine year old. Kentarou grinned back rubbing their noses together. Noin and Sally gathered the other kids together next to them as Duo, Trelia, and Dorothy excused themselves to handle their agents.

"Oi listen up!" Duo's voice rang out over the formation and the space agents who had been laughing and talking a moment ago snapped back to attention. "You all know the deal, where you're staying, what you're doing." They nodded. "Good, get lost, you've got the net three days off. Beat it."

Duo turned on his heel and headed back over to Une who grinned.

"Don't do anything anyone thinks is illegal." Trelia said relatively quietly before turned on her heel to join Duo.

Dorothy's parting words were "Make us look good." Before she too once again joined Une.

The space agents grinned, saluted, and headed for the gate with far too much glee for it to mean anything good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Conference Room 12 hours later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Watching Duo balance his son in his lap, papers in one hand and coffee in the other was an amusing sight no matter what the situation. Add in Sally and Noin cooing from across the table at the nine year old who adored it was something else. Sayaka, Damian, and Akira were silent. Unnervingly so actually. Lilibeth was drawing something that had her complete attention for which Une was grateful. Hilde and Erik's adopted daughter was…slightly off since they had rescued her from the lab where she had been raised.

Sayaka, Damian, and Akira were just trouble makers.

She watched Quatre try to keep his eyes off Trelia, while Heero was doing his damnest not to stare at Duo. Trowa hadn't once looked at Dorothy and vice versa and Hilde was trying not to scream at the tension in the air.

It was almost one in the morning, the children had fallen asleep hours ago, even Sayaka, who was a night hawk like her parents, was out cold. She glanced around the table; everyone was beginning to nod off, even the night hawks.

"Alright, let's call it a night." Everyone murmured agreement and started leaving. She watched with apprehension as Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and Treize cornered Duo, while Trelia carried Sayaka and Kentarou out.

Une left, not wanting to hear the conversation that was coming.

Duo frowned, waiting until Une left before turning to Heero and the others. "Do I want to know what this conversation is about?"

"What's going on Duo?"

"What do you mean what's going on?"

"What are you doing?" Heero pressed.

"The whole story Maxwell," Wufei growled. Duo blinked, glared, and crossed his arms.

"You want the whole story? Fine! Call me General in Command Duo Maxwell Battlefield Commander, Second in Command of the Preventer's Organization, Over all Space Commander Of the Preventer Colonial Forces, Captain of the space ship Styx, or you can just call me Father Maxwell. Sayaka's mine but she's not Trelia's, Kentarou is Trelia's but he's not mine. My name is on Damian's birth certificate as his father but he's not mine or Jean's. I gave Hilde away at her wedding and threatened the last guy to have a thing for Dorothy into backing off. Trelia and I have been together for twenty years next month and she's the only person I don't have to worry about protecting because she's the only one who's never needed it. Newsflash I wasn't the affair, Q-Man, you were. Granted we were technically broken up when she was with you and I was with Heero. But what's really fucked up is that we both still have feelings for the two of you. I don't regret any damn thing I did during the war. Aizen Jason is my protégé and best student. And he's dating Quatre's sister Kenya and I've known all along and kept it a secret! Ha!"

By the time he was finished Duo was red in the face and short of breath and the others were looking at thin like he'd just sprouted a third head made of gundanium.

He cleared his throat. "Well, that wasn't what I meant to say."

Silence.

"Night."

Duo practically ran for the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

…diwedd…

Pay very close attention I just revealed a bunch of secrets!


	8. Eiddo

Title: Visions of the summers of our pasts

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 8: Eiddo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Love looks through a telescope; envy through a microscope.  
--Josh Billings

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Earth Preventer HQ

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Duo sprinted for the elevator and literally dove inside. He was about to let out a breath of relief and knock his head against the wall for being stupid enough to say all that, when he saw the others running after him. He punched the button for the parking garage frantically but Heero slid in, the others on his heels before the doors could close. Trieze and Zechs hesitated, not sure if this was their business but Quatre grabbed them and dragged them inside as the doors closed. Duo attempted to run out but Heero and Trowa held him back.

The elevator doors closed with a solid thud similar to the door of a prison cell. Duo whimpered and hugged the door. Trowa rolled his eyes at his antics and pulled him away as the elevator started going down.

"What is this? An intervention?" Duo muttered.

"Explain."

"What?" Duo asked innocently, the vein appeared in Wufei's temple. Nice to know some things never changed no matter how long you were apart.

"Explain all that! What you just said in there!"

"Every last word." Quatre ground out, Duo's eyes widened, the blond actually sounded pissed. Granted it was understandable, new girlfriend and all, he was a man and Trelia was his ex.

Before anyone else could say anything the elevator shuddered to a stop.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Duo gaped.

"Well…" Zechs trailed off and Heero pressed buttons on the wall panel.

Nothing happened.

"Looks like we're stuck," Treize mussed.

Duo leaned back against the wall and slide to the floor, folding his legs under him. Suddenly he was really really tired. Was this why Trelia and the others had insisted in coming with him? Why Jean and Erik stuck closer than they normally did. 10 years was a long time to run.

Suddenly Quatre kneeled down in front of him, eyes piercing. "Explain it to me Duo. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. You owe me."

He meant to argue, he really did, he hated people telling them he owed them, but that wasn't what came out of his mouth. "Kentarou is yours, but Trelia is mine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I couldn't help it….More soon I swear.

I kinda made Duo possessive, tell me if it's too much.


End file.
